User talk:Lester Dragonshield
Talk:Form your comment to 47 was totally uncalled for. he was simply attempting to be sure that he was providing the correct information to a rather unclear statement. for reference, guildwiki is a global project, and there are users who are not native english speakers, please try to be understanding to that. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:10, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :That user is a native English speaker and his comment was solely designed to provoke, I make no apologies. Mind your own business. Lester Dragonshield 13:16, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::my, my, arn't we agressive? ::first, let me state that i am a native english speaker, and i had trouble discerning the question from your post. this was not due to any gramatical or lexical issues, but simply because your post looked like a statement more then a question, and your question was in the subject heading, which most of us skim past. ::secondly, i know 47, and i've worked with him on articles before, and he was not trying to provoke you. ::third, this is my business, since you've come onto the wiki, a place i rather like, and began attacking people attemping to help you. ::i apprecate that you are new here, and the wiki-culture is not very intuitive, but this is a project based on volenteers, and volenteers take poorly to receiving that type of... verbal riposte. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:29, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::I wasn't born yesterday. I don't need your lecture. Find someone else to browbeat. Lester Dragonshield 13:53, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::i take comfort in the fact your attitude will garner a ban sooner or later. looking forward to seeing you leave. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:05, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Are you a sysop? If so, go ahead and ban. If not, either nominate me for a ban or fuck off. Lester Dragonshield 14:14, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC)